More Than The Gizka
by ElisetheChemist
Summary: OneShot. Stupid, procreating Gizka. Revan and Bastila. Canderous. Carth. The crew. The little green, annoying, mulitplying blighters are certainly maddening, but is there more to the story? obviously. Reefew plees? Or flame. Whatever. Respond?


Revan punted a gizka across his ship – a gizka that screeched in protest as it's little, decrepit body sailed through the artificial gravity. Landing ungracefully with a thud and a whimper, it struggled to regain its balance before running off, yelping to his little friends. Bastila stared at Revan with a mixture of anger and shock.

"Revan!" she shrieked in disbelief. "That was cruel and you know it!" she snapped, crossing her arms across her chest like she always did when she was angry or disgruntled. Revan couldn't help but smile; she was adorable when she was angry.

"Perhaps," he stated back, his deep voice always on the verge of a growl. "However, we need to find a way to eliminate the little bastards – they procreate astoundingly fast," he said with a low chuckle. "Now, while I wouldn't mind doing that with you –" Revan shot Bastila a wicked grin, and she glared at him furiously, "- I would rather not have creatures creating more creatures uncontrollably." Revan waited for the fury that was about to be unleashed upon his with a smirk on his face, one brow raised in amusement. Bastila was positively fuming. _Three. Two. One. _Revan counted off in his head –

"Revan!" Bastila barked for the second time in only a few minutes, her blue-grey eyes livid with self-righteous anger. "I cannot believe you would say such a thing! That is absolutely absurd and particularly disgusting! I would never even think – " she cut herself off, taking a shaky breath. "No. No. There is no emotion, there is peace," she stated quietly, shutting her eyes and allowing the Force to calm her anger. Opening her eyes, she continued to glare at Revan, who was highly amused by her entire outburst. "First," she said icily, "I will not sleep with you. Second, while the Gizka are a problem, they are still living creatures. And third, do not kick anymore creatures when you are near me." Revan smiled at her attempt to harness her rage, and he took a step closer.

"I am sorry if I upset you," he said softly.

"No you are not, you bastard," she huffed back, still glaring. However, she was beginning to grow curious…

Revan saw her curiosity and grinned, taking another step closer. "I am. Otherwise I wouldn't have told you I was," he countered.

Bastila stood her ground and eyed Revan warily. _What was he up to?_ "So, what if you are? Are you expecting me to forgive you?"

"That is the idea."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't like you."

"That's a lie."

"No, it is not!"

"Yes, it is."

"It. Is. Not!"

"Why are you so adamant in keeping your heart from me, Bastila?" Revan asked then, true question in his eyes as to why she constantly kept him in a state of pursuit. Bastila seemed taken aback, and she thought for a moment.

"Because my heart belongs to my cause," she stated back simply, her eyes full of sadness but also resolution. For the first time since finding out that he had been the Dark Lord of the Sith, Revan hated the Jedi. He hated them because the woman he loved was standing there, denying him because of 'her cause'. Revan's darker side sneered wickedly in his head.

'_So naïve you have become Revan – so weak! You have power over her yet you refuse to use it! You are denying yourself what you truly desire because of this _love.' His mind spat. _'I see no hope for you, Revan. You are a disgrace, an abomination. Do you not see? You can never be a Jedi again, not after what you have done, the countless millions you have slaughtered. Your very soul is tainted and you still try to become that which you are not! You can never be a true Jedi, and you are one sorry, pathetic excuse for a Sith. Just die, and rid the world of your useless existence,' _his mind berated him, causing him to clench his jaw to hold back the words he wanted to shout back. _'I have nothing else to say to you, coward. Let me know when you decide to become a man again.' _With that, the voice in his head left Revan standing with a clenched jaw and two tightly shut fists. Seeing Bastila looking up at him with bewilderment and concern, he sneered. Walking past her, he spoke back, in a foul mood.

"I hope for your sake that it is a good cause," he growled, leaving Bastila behind him as he walked into a room, closing the door with a whoosh.

Bastila had no idea what happened. All she did was answer his question honestly; did that man truly expect her to think differently of him and the Jedi? The idea was preposterous, presumptuous and rude. Walking back into the cockpit of the ship, she saw Canderous sitting there with a smug expression on his rather stupid face that oddly resembled an old, idiotic kath hound.

"So, princess – " he began; she cut him off.

"Don't you start with me, mongrel," she snapped at him before taking a seat and updating the ship's systems. Canderous gave her a lazy grin and chuckled.

"Your wish is my command, doll," he said, staying seated right where he was. Bastila took a deep breath. Suddenly, they both heard a crash from another room followed by a series of high-pitched, upset and angry screeches.

"Dammit!" a male voice shouted, echoing through the ship. A very upset looking Carth stormed into the cockpit, pointing a finger at Bastila. "I have had it with your idiotic, creature-loving Jedi ways!" he barked. Bastila looked affronted. "I am buying poison, now," he snarled, walking to the exit, grumbling obscenities as he left. Canderous howled in laughter.

"I have to go see what those little shits got into," he said, still laughing as he walked into Carth's quarters. As soon as his shoulders disappeared behind the door, he roared in laughter. Bastila rubbed her temples.

At that moment, Revan walked out of his room, looking confused before leaning in Carth's doorway and seeing Canderous howling in laughter. Revan snorted when he saw what was so very amusing. The innumerable gizka were sporting shreds of his clothes while another group was on his cot, snuggled and sleeping. "Precious," Revan grunted, leaning back out of the doorway, his well defined shoulders pushing himself away from the doorframe. Turning to look at Bastila, who seemed to be rather defeated, he raised a brow. "Carth go to get poison?" he asked.

"Yes," she stated simply, quietly. Revan sighed and walked over, sitting next down in the chair beside her own.

"Bastila, you cannot possibly tell me that those little green beasts mean that much to you," he said a little apathetically. Bastila glared at him and turned her chair back to the computer screen.

"And what if they do?" she snapped back, not looking at him. Revan chuckled and leaned back in his chair.

"I don't see the point in getting so worked up over an animal that is so stupid that it will run into walls," he pointed out, shrugging.

"They are innocent," she argued.

"They are stupid," he argued back.

Bastila lowered her head in defeat. "That may be, but they are still living."

Revan sighed and grunted out something unintelligible. "If you help me crate them all, we won't kill them alright?" he said, sighing. Attempting to pacify Bastila was certainly a task, but the idea seemed to lighten her mood.

"And then what will we do with them?" she asked, trying to shove her hope out of her voice with little success. Revan smiled discreetly.

"We can ship them to a reserve?" he offered, wondering how in the Force he was going to pull that off.

"Alright, I will help you," Bastila told him, standing and beginning to herd the gizka into an empty closet. The gizka weren't exactly pleased with being forced into a cramped space, but they went in nonetheless grumbling in protest. Revan shoved the buggers out of the way with his booted feet before jogging into a room and pulling down storage crates. Bringing them back to Bastila, the pair of them placed the gizka into the crates. As Revan shoved them in, Bastila carefully placed each of them into the boxes one at a time, and Revan watched her with a smirk. She was so careful and gentle with the gizka and a small part of him envied the little green blighters. Revan paused and watched Bastila as the placed the creatures into the crates. She always moved with such natural grace, and she was also naturally beautiful. The light reflected off of her soft, brunette hair, and he smiled, wanting to run his fingers through the strands which she always had pulled into two tight sections.

Bastila noticed that Revan wasn't moving, and she stood up, wondering what he was doing. Brows furrowed, she inspected Revan for a moment. He had too many scars for his age, and his hawkish, golden eyes always seemed darkened with painful memories that he was slowly recovering. Revan was an attractive man; Bastila couldn't lie about that. And perhaps she was even attracted to him, but that sort of thing was impossible; it couldn't be, and that was that. Sighing herself, she smiled, closing the last crate.

"I wouldn't be so sure that we are done," he told her, a grim smile on his face. "Just the other day I found one in the refresher cabinets," he said, shrugging. Bastila chuckled and smiled genuinely. Damn, she was beautiful when she smiled, and her laugh was like music to his battle worn ears.

A moment of tense but serenely thoughtful silence passed, and finally, Bastila spoke. "Well… we're done for now…" she trailed, looking outside at the setting sun. Turning her face back to his, she almost sheepishly backed away from him and his invisible hold on her. "Good evening, Revan."

Revan turned towards her, seeing the way the setting, sun made her perfect skin glow and a halo of light frame her face and hair. The gold of the light cast a perfect, soft light upon her skin, and the scene etched permanently in his memory. "Good evening," he told her in a quiet growl.

Bastila walked away, and he watched her slow, smooth movement, paying keen attention to the way she gracefully placed each foot upon the ground without making the slightest sound. However, Bastila's exit was interrupted as she tripped over a gizka, yelping as she lost her balance and crumpled to the floor. Her face was hot with embarrassment, and Revan was trying to stifle a laugh. All of that beautiful grace only to trip. Walking over to her, he offered one of his large paws to help her up, a good natured smile on his face. Bastila refused to look at him as she took his hand, jumping as he pulled her to him, sending her headlong into his broad chest.

"Uhp…" Bastila exclaimed as she planted her hands palm down on his chest to keep herself from hitting him. Revan stayed where he was, leaning back slightly to look down into her perfect face. Tentatively, he placed his hands on her back, lightly holding her to him; she blushed again. "Revan…" she warned under her breath.

"What?" he growled in response, feeling very… whole and calm as he was allowed to hold her close. Still, she refused to look at him, and he furrowed his brows, making a discontented noise. Gently, he placed one of his large, curled knuckled under her chin, lifting her chin. Looking into her beautiful grey eyes, he smiled. "I suppose I am not allowed to kiss you then, am I?" he asked rhetorically and with a smile.

Bastila smiled back at him and blushed again, the whole situation making her feel very warm. "No," she answered.

"Good," Revan said, leaning down and gently pressing his lips against her soft, full ones. Lingering there for a moment, he slid his arm possessively around her waist, pulling her closer.

Bastila's heart raced as he moved closer. She knew exactly what he was going to do, but she didn't stop him; she didn't want to. When his lips pressed against hers, she felt her heart skip a beat as she closed her eyes, her fingers curling around his shirt. Finally, when she regained some brain function, she pulled away from him, turning her face down. "I… I can't," she struggled to get her thoughts into words. "I have to go… goodnight," she said, pulling her arm off of her and briskly walking into her quarters.

Revan watched her go with mixed feelings, and he sighed, looking down at the lone little gizka that has given him that opportunity. "Thanks, buddy," he said, walking over to pick it up. The creature croaked in response as Revan placed it in the crate, shutting the door before walking to the cockpit; he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight, and he would rather not dream about what he was not allowed to have.


End file.
